


De Wraak van Desiderius

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Desiderius Perkamentus is het zat om naar zijn broer Albus’ grote toverkasteel op te kijken door de smerige ramen van de Zweinskop, en besluit dat het tijd is dat de dingen moeten veranderen rond Zweinsveld. Voorwaarts met de geit!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aberforth's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050849) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Zeg ken jij de geitenman? Hij woont in Zweinsveld. Zijn naam is Desiderius Perkamentus en hij is de uitbater van een extreem groezelige kroeg, de Zweinskop.

_Perkamentus, zeg je? Natuurlijk heb ik gehoord van Perkamentus, het grootse en machtige en nobele en geweldige en hoogst excentrieke en genadige en wijze en nog-veel-meer-positieve-beschrijvend-voornaamwoord-waardige, gevierde Schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, Orde van Merlijn, Eerste Klas, oprichter en Geheimhouder van de Orde van de Fenix, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Internationale Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters en Hoofdbewindvoerder van de Wikenweegschaar, die ook bekend is om het verslaan van de Duistere magiër Grindelwald in 1945 en het ontdekken van de twaalf toepassingen van drakenbloed etcetera, etcetera. De kerel is beroemd! Maar was zijn voornaam niet -_

Nee, nee, niet _die_ Perkamentus! Dat is _Albus_. Ik zei _Desiderius_. Zijn broer.

_Ooo..._ Die _Perkamentus... Heh. ’Tuurlijk heb ik van hem gehoord... Neem ik aan..._

Ja, dat is wat iedereen altijd zegt. Als je zegt ‘Perkamentus’ is de onmiddellijke reactie ‘Hoofdmeester Albus’. Nooit Desiderius. Nooit de licht dyslectische, geiten beheksende andere Perkamentus. Nooit...

Nou, er kwam een dag waarop Desiderius er genoeg van had, en hij besloot dat de zaken moesten veranderen. Hij gooide de vuile doek die hij gebruikte om het vuil over de glazen te verspreiden neer, joeg de schaarse klanten uit zijn kroeg, vergrendelde de deur en begon zijn plannen voor te bereiden.

De dorpelingen wierpen die avond bezorgde blikken uit hun ramen. Maar toen een stevige kerel zich naar het Krijsende Krot begaf, toverstok en een grote knuppel in de hand, kwam hij terug met het bericht dat alles daar rustig was, alsof alle spoken en klopgeesten elkaar hadden verjaagd. De Zweinsvelders stonden voor een raadsel; waar kwam dat akelige gejank en gekrijs dat door het dorpje echode vandaan?

Desiderius werkte de hele nacht door. Die ochtend viel hij in slaap bovenop zijn toast terwijl hij koffie aan het maken was. De paar trouwe klanten waren zwaar teleurgesteld dat de Zweinskop dicht bleef. Hij werd rond het avondeten wakker, at alsnog zijn toast en dronk (al!) zijn koffie op, at wat geitenkaas en geitenvlees, en vertrok richting Zweinstein met zijn zelf gekweekte leger geiten in zijn kielzog.

Zomaar om het even klopte hij aan.

Professor Anderling deed de grote deuren open, wierp één blik op wat hij had meegebracht, en schreeuwde. Desiderius hief één lange, benige, vereelte, skelet achtige, gekloofde, korstige, groezelige en ronduit sinistere vinger, en Anderling werd door enkele van de vele volgelingen het zwijgen opgelegd.

Hij wendde zich tot de rest van zijn vele volgelingen en hief zijn armen. ‘Verspreid jullie, mijn vele volgelingen! Gaat heen en bedwelm de studenten en leraren! En, mijn vele volgelingen, dans (onheilspellend onweersgerommel) De Macarena! Ik beveel jullie, mijn vele volgelingen!’ kraakte hij, terwijl hij ondertussen (onheilspellend onweersgerommel) De Macarena uitvoerde.

Zijn vele volgelingen verspreidden zich over de school en het terrein om de wil van hun meester uit te voeren. Al snel kon het geschreeuw van zowel doodsbange kleine leerlingen als dat van grote professoren gehoord worden. Er zat weinig verschil in. Wie de moeite nam het gegil naar zijn bron te volgen, stuitte op het gruwelijke tafereel van heksen en tovenaars die langzaam aan bezweken aan de almachtige aanstekelijkheid van (onheilspellend onweersgerommel) De Macarena, gedanst door vele gemuteerde geitenvolgelingen met magenta, tomatenrood en citroengeel gestreepte pijpenkrulvachten, enorme piepende azuurblauwe rubber hoeven, en veelkleurige, flitsende Teletubbie-hoorns.

De vele volgelingen hadden Zweinstein al gauw in hun spleethoevige greep.

Natuurlijk was er sprake van enig verzet.

Een schriel ventje genaamd Harry Potter, als Desiderius zich niet vergiste, terwijl hij over het slagveld uitkeek, verzamelde een meute van die malle, stort-je-in-het-gevaar-zonder-ook-maar-even-na-te-denken-alleen-maar-om-dapper-te-zijn-en-de-wereld-te-redden-Griffoendors, en zelfs een paar Ravenklauwen en Huffelpufs die kennelijk waren aangestoken (dat is wat je krijgt van zoenen, kinders, niet platjes, maar Griffoendorse stommiteit!) om zich heen en veroorzaakte een heel schouwspel. Ze slingerden allerlei malle vervloekingen naar de vele volgelingen van Desiderius en riepen malle beschermingsspreuken af en veroorzaakten over het algemeen een grote, luidruchtige, verblindende, rommelige, malle bende.

Desiderius vond het nogal mal.

Toen hij _eindelijk_ toe hoorde te geven aan de superieure aanstekelijkheid van (onheilspellend onweersgerommel) De Macarena, deed hij zoiets mals; hij gaf een lange, saaie speech tegen een lange roodharige knul en een meisje met wild haar over hoe hij wilde dat hij meer tijd met hen door had kunnen brengen, een betere vriend was geweest, oud genoeg was geworden om legaal sterke drank te mogen kopen, meer meisjes had gezoend en meer cakejes met pindakaas had gegeten, en begon te sissen. Een schattig kleijn babyslangetje met schattige kleijne centimeterslange giftanden en schattige kleijne grote gele ogen die een paar onfortuinlijke leerlingen en enkele van de vele volgelingen in modder veranderden, perste zich door een barst in de muur en beet hem in zijn bil.

Het Potter-knulletje viel prompt dood neer.

Hm.

Ach, nou ja.

De malle Griffoendors zagen dit als een teken om helemaal door te draaien, en begonnen de vele volgelingen aan stukken te scheuren met hun blote handen, voeten en tanden. Totdat ze zo in de ban van (onheilspellend onweersgerommel) De Macarena raakten dat ze het op slag helemaal vergaten.

Malle Griffoendors.

Daarna konden de vele volgelingen het rustig aan doen.

De Zwadderaars probeerden om hun mammies en pappies te schreeuwen, maar de woorden gingen verloren in het bloedstollende geschreeuw.

Hagrid probeerde de vele volgelingen te vriend te maken en te vertroetelen, want het waren nou eenmaal een soort dieren, maar Desiderius wilde het niet hebben. Hagrid werd veroordeeld tot de wreedst denkbare straf: Teletubbies kijken.  
  
  
Een hele stoet Mary-Sue’s and Gary Stu’s “to the rescue” kwamen aan hun rechtmatige einde aan de spleethoevige voeten van de vele geitenvolgelingen. Ha!

Het was, ronduit gezegd, een makkie.

Desiderius Verschijnselde in zijn broers kantoor, na alle exemplaren van _Een Beknopte Geschiedenis Van Zweinstein_ op te hebben laten eten door zijn vele volgelingen, en stond voor de Hoofdmeester van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, lang, mager, en riekend naar geit.

Albus zoog vredig op zijn zuurtje en stierf prompt aan een hartaanval toen zijn broer uit het niets voor zijn grote kromme neus verscheen.

Desiderius keek even met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen op het lijk neer, schokschouderde, en schopte wijlen zijn broer snel onder het haardkleedje. Hij probeerde omzichtig de stoel met de hoge rug van de Hoofdmeester uit en merkte dat die best comfortabel was. En toen, zoals de traditie vereiste, kakelde hij.

Kwaadaardig. Maniakaal.

Muahahaha!

Mu-hahahahahaha!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Desiderius hoestte en stak een paar zuurtjes in zijn mond, zich afvragend waarom Albus ook alweer altijd een voorraadje bij de hand hield. Wist hij veel dat zijn gekakel Voldemort’s aandacht getrokken had. Niet dat het veel uitmaakte; hij kwam erachter zodra Voldie van de vernietiging van _Een Beknopte Geschiedenis Van Zweinstein_ vernam en in het kantoor van de Hoofdmeester Verschijnselde.

De Heer van het Duister eiste een verklaring. Hij was zijn beide aartsvijanden kwijt geraakt op één dag, en dat had hem vorstelijk ontstemd. Desiderius vond dat hij zich mal gedroeg.

Hij stond op om Voldie te trotseren, bil tegen bil, en hun duel begon. Ze bombardeerden elkaar met scheten. Gelukkig voor Felix, die het de gebeurtenissen van die dag vanaf zijn stok had aanschouwd maar niets had kunnen doen omdat Albus hem er aan vast had gebonden nadat hij bijna de Sorteerhoed had verkoold, duurde de tweestrijd niet lang.

Beide lange, magere mannen kwamen zonder gas te staan.

Ze stonden elkaar peinzend aan te loeren, en Desiderius krabde zijn baard. Een gloeiend peertje verscheen boven zijn baard, en hij schreeuwde: ‘Verkleind volgelingetje!’

De deur zwaaide eng krakend op en erdoorheen stapte het schattigste kleijne babygeitje ooit. Het had een grote strik om het donzige nekje en grote, glinsterende oogjes met horizontale pupillen. Voldie werd onmiddellijk tot het schattige kleijne beestje aangetrokken. Hij aaide de kleijne hoornstompjes op zijn kopje en barstte prompt in vlammen uit. Voldie verbrandde tot een hoopje as dat smolt tot een slijmerige drab die verdampte.

Desiderius opende een raam om van de Voldie-lucht af te komen. Het verdrong de geur van zijn geiten bijna!

Beneden op het terrein was een groep Dooddoeners, zowel als leden van de Orde van de Feniks (onheilspellend onheilsgerommel) De Macarena aan het dansen.

Desiderius kakelde nog wat.

Hij zag Droebel en Schobbejak met zijn Schouwers het terrein opkomen en stuk voor stuk dood neervallen van de stank die Desiderius’ geitenvolgelingen verspreidden.

En Desiderius kakelde.

En zo geschiedde het dat Desiderius Perkamentus Magisch Groot-Brittannië veroverde en abusievelijk verenigde, samen met zijn vele geitenvolgelingen.

_Einde._


End file.
